Farewell My Friend
by Adventure-Seeking-Juliet
Summary: AU. 14years post ROTS, Anakin didn't turn. Obi-Wan and his padwan Ayslyn Kenobi move to Talus when ObiWan is made the watchman of the planet. The worst part is saying goodbye to their dear friends, the Skywalkers Prequel to Reclaiming Family Threeshot
1. Telling

**Farewell My Friend**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to Taylor Swift

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, or anything that has to do with it.

A/N AU. 14years post ROTS, Anakin didn't turn. Obi-Wan and his padwan Ayslyn Kenobi move to Talus when ObiWan is made the watchman of the planet. The worst part is saying goodbye to their dear friends, the Skywalkers Prequel to Reclaiming Family Threeshot

Info: The following stories are in the same universe as this one: (In order) My Heart, Attack of the Padawans, The Masters Strike Back, The Pranking Menace, Farewell My Friend, and Reclaiming Family.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Part 1- Telling

It was raining on Coruscant.

Twelve year old Ayslyn Kenobi was sitting alone in an old park near the Jedi Temple. No one was able to tell she was crying because her tears matched the rain drops on her face.

She should have been happy, her father and Jedi Master, Obi-Wan, had been given the honor of becoming the Jedi Watchman of Talus, but instead she was crying.

Her curly blonde hair which was usually pulled into a bun, was hanging limp to her shoulders, and her grey-blue eyes were filled with emotion. Ayslyn pushed her padawan braid out of her face, and stood up.

They were leaving for Talus tomorrow. She wasn't going to miss the crowded streets, or even the Jedi Temple. Infact, the only thing Ayslyn would truly miss was her best friend.

Luke Skywalker.

He was two years older than she was, and Ayslyn had had the biggest crush on him when they were younger. She still did, but Ayslyn kept her feelings well hidden now.

Her brain was roaming around with thoughts of all the time's she had spent with Luke meanwhile her feet led her straight into the Jedi Temple.

Before Ayslyn knew it she was standing in front of the Skywalker's apartment, awaiting for someone to answer the door.

To her surprise, her own father answered the door.

"Ayslyn? What are you doing here?"

Obi-Wan stepped aside, and allowed Ayslyn to enter," I was looking for Luke-to tell him the news."

Obi-Wan smiled knowingly," He's not here right now, but I'm not sure where he went. You should ask Anakin."

Ayslyn nodded," How did Master Skywalker take the news, father?"

Instead of Obi-Wan answering, Anakin did.

"I think I took quite well, actually."

Ayslyn smiled," You always to." Obi-Wan snorted at the comment.

"If you're looking for Luke and Leia, they're in the dueling room," Anakin told Ayslyn.

Ayslyn thanked him, and left for the dueling room.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Leia was sitting on the floor talking with the Clawdite padawan, Meta Dogu. The two of them were watching some of the other padawan's duel each other with training sabers.

The people dueling at that moment were Luke Skywalker and Eron Yinn, a Twi'lek padawan, and one of Luke's closest friends.

Leia noticed a familiar blonde girl across the room, and waved her over.

Ayslyn felt out of place with the two older girls, Leia was fourteen, and Meta...well no one was sure how old she was, or what she looked like, being a Clawdite Meta was always changing her appearance.

"I heard you were moving," Leia said, turning to Ayslyn.

Ayslyn sighed," Does Luke know yet?"

Leia shook her head no," I was going to tell him when he was done dueling-"

"No, it's okay, I'll tell him myself."

Ayslyn turned to observe the duel," Who's winning?" She asked.

Meta answered her," Eron was winning," Ayslyn nodded, Eron was several years older than Luke," but now Luke seems to be getting the upperhand."

As she said that, Luke did a quick swoop swing, and Eron's lightsaber was knocked from his grip.

Eron was frowning, but Luke was boucning around in joy.

"I won!" Luke continued to do his victory dance, but after a few seconds Ayslyn went over to him.

"Luke?"

Luke glanced at Ayslyn. His electric blue eyes were glowing with contentment.

"Hey, Ays! Did you just see me beat Eron? He's three years older than me!" Luke boasted.

Ayslyn's mouth formed the ghost of smile. Luke caught on to her mood almost immediately.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Ayslyn sighed," Can I talk to you alone?"

Luke shrugged," Sure."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Hall of a Thousand Fountains was deserted when Ayslyn led Luke into it.

"Luke...my father was made the Jedi Watchman of Talus," Ayslyn told him, softly.

Luke beamed," That's great! Talus is a pretty planet, my father and I visited there last year..."

"No, Luke. A Watchman _has _to live on the planet they are watcing," Ayslyn explained.

Luke's smile faded.

"But-that means you'll have to live there!" Luke shouted. Ayslyn hushed him, and paused by the smallest fountain to admire it. It was ancient.

"I'm going to miss you," Ayslyn murmered," You're my best friend."

Luke paused for a second, and looked down at Ayslyn. She looked up at him, didn't they use to be about the same size? Since when had the two of them aged so much?

"You're my best friend, too," Luke replied.

There was a long silence.

"Hey," Luke added," You won't be gone that long. Only for a year or so."

Ayslyn shook her head," Some Watchman spend man years doing their job."

Luke gulped," When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow."

**A/N Plzz leave a review!**


	2. Leaving

**Farewell My Friend**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to All Time Low

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or anything that has to do with it.

A/N This is Part 2, and I have to warn all who are reading, that it gets extremely sad from here on out, and if you've read one of the sequel's to this, Reclaiming Family, then you know that Ayslyn and Luke do not part well. Don't worry though, I have a heart and eventually you will see them reuinited. Please review, I need reviews!!!!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Part 2- Leaving

Luke Skywalker did not enjoy saying goodbye.

He'd never been good at it, and he was positive that it would be no different this time. His electric blue eyes roamed the ceiling above his bed, hoping an epiphany would strike him like it did all of the heros in those holovid movies.

He felt a knot forming in his stomach, and a lump building in his throat. _He was fourteen! He wasn't supposed to cry!_

Luke swollowed, his throat felt dry. He couldn't do this.

He'd always taken Ayslyn for granted, he'd expected her to be there forever. Luke sighed, and thought back on a long forgotten memory...

_Luke had been a wild little six year old. It hadn't helped that he had had two slices or cake that day...He was in his old apartment, and it was his father's birthday._

_Obi-Wan had brought a speacial guest, Luke had thought it would be someone important, like a famous podracer, but it was just a stupid little girl! Luke had frowned in annoyance when Obi-Wan began introducing the girl to him._

_"Luke, Leia," Obi-Wan greeted them," I want you to meet Ayslyn Kenobi, she's my daughter." _

_Luke's first thought was that Ayslyn was a baby. Obi-Wan had explained that she was two years younger than Luke and Leia. Ayslyn smiled, and batted her eyelashes. _

_She wasn't **ugly, **infact she was a very pretty girl, but Luke was too busy to notice. Ayslyn had very long hair then, and it was in a long, thick, blonde, braid that Luke was itching to pull._

_The first words she said to him were," You're cute."_

Luke laughed at the memory. Too bad Ayslyn didn't like him like that anymore. Wait, what was he saying? He didn't like Ayslyn like that! She was two years younger than him! Luke clmibed out of bed, and got dressed in a hurry, Ayslyn left in two standard hours.

He paused to look in the mirror.

His hair had grown to where it hung in his eyes, like a blonde fringe. He liked it...maybe his mother wouldn't cut it...He blinked, and his mind went back on track,

Luke glared at the mirror icily. He didn't know what to say to Ayslyn-what could he say?

It was time to enlist help, from his mom. She always knew what to do, or at least that's what his father said.

"Mom?" Luke called, walking into the living space in their apartment.

Padme smiled up at her son," Yes?"

"I need your help," he paused, uncertain of how to phrase his next words,"I can't-I can't tell Ayslyn goodbye in person."

Padme hugged her son, gently," Farewell's are never easy, Luke, but without them one can never express their true feelings."

Luke pulled away," Mom! I know that, but I just can't...say it to her face."

Padme frowned in concentration," Write her a letter, and tell her not to read it until she's left Coruscant, that way she'll never forget what you said, she'd always have it with her."

Luke beamed at Padme," Thanks mom!" He rushed off to his room to write the letter.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Luke stared at the blank page in front of him. He had thirty minuites to write a letter containing everything he felt toward Ayslyn.

Yep-it was impossible.

He had expected the words to just flow like a river, but he seemed to have had a mind drought. He glanced at the time again...twenty-five minuites...finally the words began to come to him.

**_Dear Ays,_**

**_I hope you don't think I'm a coward for not saying this to your face, but I wanted to tell you so much...plus it's waaaay too mushy to say out loud. You've always been there, and now that I'm losing you I've realized how much time I've waisted being a nerf. You know me better then I know myself, and I just feel like my chest is constricting when I think about you not being here for years. Who will tell me when I'm being a sleemo? Who will go with me on all of those crazy missons? I don't know what to do without you-you're my best friend. Do you remember that time you comforted me after my nightmare? You told me that so long as there was love in the universe nightmares would stay in dreams...I still don't understand, but I know what you mean about the love thingy. I know I'm only fourteen, but I wanted to tell you that...that I think I'm in love with you._**

**_Farewell My Friend,_**

**_P.S From the guy you call, Jedi wannabe nerf face...which is really annoying by the way._**

Luke smiled to himself, and yawned.

He looked at the time...wow he still had twenty minuites. After another yawn Luke decided he'd take a short nap, he'd need his stregnth today.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ten more minuites, please? He'll be here, I know it!" Ayslyn begged he father.

Obi-Wan sighed in exasperation," Ayslyn, we're already an hour behind schedule."

Anakin and Padme had already said their goodbyes nearly two hours ago, but had had to leave for a Senate meeting, and Luke was still nowhere in sight. He was supposed to have caught a speeder, from what Padme had said, Luke wanted to come alone.

Ayslyn searched around hoping to see Luke's blonde head bob into view, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Her sadness suddenly turned to anger.

He'd probably 'forgotten' to come because he'd been too busy with his older more important friends. She knew Luke would ditch her for them, she'd probably been nothing but an irritating kid to him.

Luke had stood her up, like a coward.

"Nevermind Father, Luke's not coming. I knew he wouldn't, we can leave now."

Obi-Wan was too distracted to sense her anger, the ship took off soon after.

Ayslyn was gone.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Luke had raced to get to Ayslyn's ship in time.

He felt his heart sinking, he could no longer sense her presense on Coruscant, but he couldn't give up.

Letter in hand, Luke all but flew to the launch pad.

The ship was gone...along with his only chance of ever telling Ayslyn the truth.

A/N Yes, it was sad. There is one more chapter though. Please review, if you want to read a sequel then add it in the review. Plzzzzzz?


	3. Feeling

**Farewell My Friend**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listneing to 'Breathe' by Taylor Swift, and 'Goodbye My Almost Lover' for inspiration.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars anything that has to do with it.

A/N Hey everybody! This is the final part in this fic, and it will be shorter than the others. I am about to watch a Star Wars marathon!!!! Yay! Can you believe someone called me a dork yesterday? Anyway, I wrote a new fic in this universe, called Teenage Terror, so please read it!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Part 3- Feeling

Ayslyn could see Luke's image in her mind. She never thought this would happen.

Luke is-was her best friend, but that had changed now. Ayslyn wasn't quite sure what she would do without him.

It had been dumb of her to think that Luke might care for her, the way she did him.

People change, she reminded herself, Luke had. It was that simple...change. Luke had changed, and so could she.

She sighed, staring out the small window into the depths of space.

Space had never felt so cold before.

Ayslyn could recall how Luke had said he wanted to travel around space one day, and suddenly she tore her gaze from the stars. It hurt to see the stars-they reminded her of him.

Ayslyn knew what she would do, she would never speak to Luke again. No matter how much it hurt her on the inside.

She could pretend to hate him, but Ayslyn knew she never could. Not really. Ayslyn sighed again, why was it so hard to say goodbye?

It didn't seem that difficult, all he had to say was bye...Just one word would have been better than none. She couldn't bare to see Luke unhappy, didn't he feel the same way?

After all the time they had spent together, he couldn't spend just one more second with her? Ayslyn was tired of questions yet they kept filling her head...

Was it normal to feel as though you can't breathe when you lose a best friend?

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Luke was staring up at the celing, but wasn't really seeing it.

Luke couldn't understand what was happening, he'd never felt so empty. He had been awful-he had hurt her so much.

He didn't mean to! Why did he keep messing things up?

It was late at night, but Luke was wide awake. How can someone sleep when they had just lost their best friend?

No one could understand. Why couldn't this have been easier? Why couldn't it have been simple? Why was no one here to bail him out of this mess?

_Force, he was soo tired of questions!_

The fact of the matter was, it would have only have taken one second to say goodbye.

The pain was excruciating! It was the horrid pain of loving someone, and not being able to admit it.

Luke put his head in his hands.

He would try to forget her.

Of course, he wouldn't be able to, but he could pretend.

Why couldn't he breathe without her?

A/N Plzz review!


End file.
